


Breeding Home

by TheDarkWidow21



Category: Under Night In-Birth (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Blow Jobs, Do not try, F/F, F/M, Forced Feminization, Forced Pregnancy, Gangbang, Harems, M/M, Masturbation, Mind Break, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostitution, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:07:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24909664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkWidow21/pseuds/TheDarkWidow21
Summary: Two years later, after Hyde has destroyed the witch of the Hollow Night, the boy has been living a lifetime of peace. That is until rumors of in-births going missing each Hollow Night reached his ears. Going to investigate he stumbleupon a pretty gorgeous female who calls herself Silver and nothing else.However Silver doesn't want Hyde for his powers. In fact, with a cute baby face, she was determined to make the blonde her sex slave and a breeder, and she knew just how to do it.
Relationships: Hyde Kido/ Seth, Original Female Character/ Eirka Wagner, Original Female Character/ Hilda, Original Female Character/ Hyde Kiddo, Original Female Character/ Orie Ballardiae
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Two years later, after Hyde has destroyed the witch of the Hollow Night, the boy has been living a lifetime of peace. That is until rumors of in-births going missing each Hollow Night reached his ears. Going to investigate he stumbleupon a pretty gorgeous female who calls herself Silver and nothing else. 
> 
> However Silver doesn't want Hyde for his powers. In fact, with a cute baby face, she was determined to make the blonde her sex slave and a breeder, and she knew just how to do it.

He has heard of the rumors, knew about the things she has done but Hyde would have never guessed this was his outcome. 

The blond male has been through a lot. Saw a myriad of things, his whole world was turned upside down once he became an in-birth. Destroyed the witch that caused many hardships for not only his life but the ones he met along his journey, and since then lived his life of peace. 

His graduation was a rather amicable event. Though Linne and Seth disappeared into the night, never to be seen or heard from again, and Orie traveled her way back to Licht Krist once everything had settled, he was alone but he wasn't lonely. Yuzu-nee was starting a new life of her own, marrying a seemingly good man and giving birth to an energetic daughter well into his third year. To which Hyde was honestly grateful because she didn't have to nag him or drag him around by the ear like a petulant child. All in all everything was faring quite well for the young spiky haired blonde, he even started living on his own, acquiring a part time job to keep himself afloat as he also participated in the Hollow Night and maintained a sort of peace between the in-births, the voids and normal citizens caught in between the crossfires. 

And yet when he quickly investigated the rumors of in-births going missing, he didn't expect things to upturn and fall so fast that his head was spinning. One minute he was here, at an ominous abandoned shrine situated in the mountains far from civilization, staring down at the perpetrator before him with a menacing expression.

"Oh my. What is a young boy like yourself doing in a place like this?" Beneath the spot where the red moon oozed its scarlet light beyond the broken rooftop, was a voluptuous busty woman. Her hair was as platinum as the snowy lands and her eyes were as blue as sapphire jewelry. She sported a simple sleeveless black dress that reached to her knees, skin tight and low-cut, accenting her curvy hips and giving a generous view of her cleavage, a valley of soft and pale skin tightly compacted by the dark fabric that it looked seconds from imploding. 

Hyde narrowed his eyes at her, crimson irises analyzing her every move, "I should be saying that to you. What's a pretty lady like yourself doing in this shabby place this late at night?" 

She folded her arms beneath her soft mounds, causing them to bounce lewdly within their tight confines, "Just like the rumors said. Sweet and considerate, yet as smooth of a talker as they come." She added that last statement with a chuckle, her painted wine lips curled to a shrew smile, sapphire eyes drinking the young man's presence in an almost predatory gleam. 

It made his stomach somersaulted as a chill coiled down his spine like a wire, but, fighting off the feeling, he persevered, "Well thanks for the compliment I suppose. But I guess we should stop the chit chat and get to the fucking point. I know for a fact that you're the one behind the kidnappings. Am I wrong Silver?"

She simply nodded, but those eyes never met him. In fact they unabashedly stared at his waist, hunger practically glowing. "And I wonder what's going to happen to me next?" her voice was of sultry temptation. Something about it made Hyde's heart race and pound against confines. He swallowed a well gathered pit of saliva down his throat, taking into great significance at how dry it became in the matter of seconds. What was wrong with him, he pondered. This wasn't the first time his eyes were set on pretty women before. Orie's hourglass figure and elegant air that surrounded her always drew his attention and while Hilda wasn't his type, he cannot deny the fact men would cream in their pants at the sight of her enticing profile. 

And yet this woman is somehow way more different compared to those two women. From the air of mystery that enshrined her curvy form down to the tone of her luscious voice. She was an entity beyond that of mere mortal existence and he couldn't help its inexplicable pull. He gripped the hilt of his night blade, snapping himself back into reality, "Of course I'm going to defeat you," he declared, brandishing the sharp tip of the long black and red blade at the silver haired woman, "You think I'm just gonna let you do as you please when you've kidnapped people?"

"Oh hun that was only one time, and besides the people who were caught in the crossfire I had to get rid of. You get what I mean?" 

No he didn't. And for once hot seething anger burned the very pits of his soul, erasing the initial mystified feelings that encapsulated him and he welcomed the burning spirit. With an enraged outcry he lunged forwards, poising his weapon to a straight away as he charged. Probably his biggest mistake ever was to not be vigilant of his surroundings. If he weren't so willfully blinded by his own fury he could have seen what was happening. The fact she wasn't attacking, rather unfurling her arms from beneath her voluminous bosom and holding them out as if she were seconds from embracing him. 

It should have struck him as a red herring, a predictable move he should have seen coming. But it didn't register until the last split second, when his sword was inches from impaling her heart. A bright red glow shrouded her person and in one swift motion he was instantly repelled back. His sword slipped from his grip as the force propelled him all across the room. Unable to provide a semblance of comfort from the sudden backlash, the aged walls collapsed upon collision, sending pinpricks of splintered wood, dust and other debris billowing within the air. 

Hyde's vision swarmed, pain shot through his spinal cord before it resonated through his bones. "Yeesh either Hilda was not on her a-game or is this some sort of instinct awakened by a life or death situation. Because I have never come across someone so weak. Well not like it mattered since I'm not here to kill him" He could practically imagine those red lips curving into a disappointed frown and he hated it. In spite of the dull ache he slowly climbed to his feet, throwing a defiant glare at her wake as she approached him. Hips swaying seductively, her swagger nothing more than a victorious fashion. She stopped and she smirked, the predatory gleam resurging from the depth of her boredom.

I'm not done yet you witch" he retorted

"Good. I was hoping you weren't. It'll be a shame that it was all over before the fun really began." 

The confusion was not hard to miss. His brows scrunched as he observed her deeply, but then a sudden outburst of vicious heat erupted as if a volcano went off. It came too abrupt and too fast, causing him to tumble back to the ground with his knees as his only support. "Oh finally it kicked in!" She beamed with childish excitement.

"Damnit what did you do to me?!" He breathed, feeling the tendrils of heat licked and assailed at every orifice of his body. He winced at the way the blood pumped to his lower regions, prompting his cock to push against his tight blue jeans in critical release. 

"Oh remember when you tried to kill me? Yeah my powers unleashed a burst of energy when my life is in danger. So sorry about that." She giggled, "And also. They unleash a powerful aphrodisiac as well so good luck with that"

Hyde glowered at the vixen, but it was a meager second when another pulse pumped through his already hard rod. He looked down with shame, noting the bulge in his tight trousers as he panted profoundly, desperately honing in the stale yet cool oxygen to quell down the raging fire boiling his very blood. His entire face felt feverish, sweat congregated all around his flesh and prompted his clothes to stick to his skin uncomfortably. An intensely dull ache resonated at the base of his stomach and his heart was fit to burst from his chest. "Shit." He closed his eyes, willing his senses to stay sharp and his mind clear. He has never felt this level of arousal before. His early preteen years paled in comparison! 

"Ooh, looks like someone is in pain." She commented, observing him with an eye of a predator toying with her wounded prey. Glowing in unashamed eagerness as she licked her lips hungrily.

"Shut it!" 

Silver laughed playfully, "Oh don't worry. I'll make sure you'll feel every ounce of good I can offer. In fact I'll make this night unforgettable" she placed her hands near the hem of her skirt, slowly lifting up the seemingly satin cloth to reveal something he clearly was not expecting. 

To be quite honest, Hyde was perplexed by the whole situation. One moment he went from prosecuting the perpetrator behind these heinous kidnappings, to on his knees, staring in awe at such a big mouth watering phallus right between her legs, her balls concealed by a black laced underwear as her erection stood much taller than his own. Twitching and pulsing with intense want, veins sprouting from beneath the pale skin.

His heart sank. 

His mouth opened, sputtering lips moved to form words, yet no such conjecture slipped past his languid tongue. Silver giggled, "Like what you see?" He didn't even register her words. His mind barely gripping upon the fabrics of reality. It wasn't until she pushed his head near her shaft that things began to clear up for him. "Come now boy don't be shy. Use those lips on my dick the same way you used those sex toys you kept hidden underneath your bed"

Shock gripped him. How did she know that? Hyde always took the precautionary steps to avoid anyone finding unsightly things a young man, such as himself, should never possess. Even Yuzu-nee didn't have the extensive knowledge to figure out about his dirty secret, yet she was the only one who knew and he hated the slither of ice cold dread crawling through his very bones. What else did she know? What other enigmatic information she uncovered about him that no one else did? However his thoughts were soon interrupted when the tip of her head poised near the entrance of his mouth. 

The blonde in-birth shook his head incessantly, before both of her small delicate hands gripped each profile of his head and held it in place with a surprisingly strong grip. "Come on I know you want it. Why else would you have a hard on as of right now?" 

_I don't. It's because of that damn spell you put on me!_ He could feel the words burn the back of his tongue, but he knew the instance he opened his mouth she was going to take that as an advantage. Instead he opted the latter and struck a threatening glare at the vixen. 

"Hmm." She frowned. "You know if you don't end this right now I'll just look for someone else.. like that one girl who's in France. Or that small brunette…"

"If you dar-" before he could get a word out her cock was shoved into his mouth. His eyes dilated as he reached towards the base and her tip was already deep inside his throat. 

"Ahhh this feels so good," she said, openly enjoying the soft tightness of his esophagus as it clung onto her firm shaft, "Though Hilda's blowjobs are fantastic, throat fucking a virgin will always be enticing" 

However for Hyde it wasn't all that pleasant. Agony rippled from the muscles of his throat, and it felt as if he was losing out on precious oxygen used to quench this burning fire attacking every inch of his body. This wasn't good. As his mind began to abandon him, the clarity he once held onto was starting to slip from his grasp. The shameless heat was seeing a weakness in his defenses and it will only be a matter of time before it'll take advantage of it. 

For once Hyde begged, though a silent prayer, for Silver to remove her penis. And although she did move she did not take it out. She was halfway out, giving his throat a slight reprieve, before she thrusted back inside and from then on she continued her onslaught. Tears welled in corners of the young lad's crimson irises, as his tendons relentlessly protested against the woman's intrusion. His sense of lucidity faded as did the pain. There was a moment of numbness before the wretched pleasure roved through the intricacies of his working mind. Suddenly his pathetic whimpers, the end result of the vicious nature of her thrusts, were turned into unabashed mewls. 

"Ho ho, is someone actually enjoying this?" She asked curiously, though her teasing nature did not go unchecked. Hyde wanted to grunt his disapproval but the fact another moan oozed from his full mouth made him think twice.

He wasn't enjoying this, there was simply no way he was. With what little sanity that stubbornly remained, he knew that without a shadow of a doubt he would never think something as disgusting as this would be pleasurable.

Yet. 

It felt so good. 

The way her cock penetrated his throat, the soft texture of her firm and mighty shaft, the intense desire of lust and want that ensnared him with its dark web-like entanglements, was a combination that will most certainly send him to heaven. 

_No! This is all because of that spell. That's right I'm not enjoying this at all!_

The thought comforted him, though it did also bring up the feelings of shame and foolishness. Even as he flicked his tongue around the sensitive part of her shaft. It was stupid of him to jump in without so much as an ounce of hesitation. But he can't fix the past, no matter how much he wanted to change it. So at the very least, from then on, he can't fault himself for what happens to him. "Ohh I'm about to cum," she moaned as she went faster, burying her full cock deeper into his throat, "Hope you can handle it because I tend to squirt a bit too much ❤" 

If he could say no, he would. But if it were the case it wouldn't even matter anymore. For his own well being was of such insignificance that his blatant refusal would mean the exact opposite. 

But for Silver, his reaction meant everything. She didn't fancy well with her victims passive and whimsical attitude towards their fate. She wanted them to scream, to fight, and completely rebel against her. It made her fully aroused at the sight of their denial, their anger and their resistance, gave her a hard on at each glower and menacing glare they threw at her wake only to then become so subservient that their life goal is to please their new queen. For when their own will shatters before their very eyes it is a victory as scrumptious as a batch of freshly baked goods, despite the difficulty. So when she noticed the blonde's unresponsive behavior two assumptions zoomed to the center of her mind. Either one the aphrodisiac successfully worked its way through every single interconnected avenue and alleyways of his brain, morphing into her new finest addition of her cock slaves or he simply gave up. Either way her arousal was starting to wane, marginalized tendrils of boredom slowly creaking behind the woods and encroaching upon her very being. 

So she pushed him off of her dick, "I'm bored" then her eyes lit up, "I know I'll just fuck you!" 

His eyes widened. Just as she suspected, dread oozed from his person in thick almost sensible waves, and her already firm throbbing cock pulsed with a hunger so intense she almost feared she truly was about to climax with no stimulation. "W-wait can't we just figure something out?" 

"Nope" 

"Please I'll do anything you want! I'll even give up my EXS!" He bargained, to which the vixen herself rolled her eyes. She was hoping Hyde wouldn't have resorted to such trivial deals like the other in-births before him. After all this was the same boy who defeated the Paradox Hilda two years ago because he couldn't allow the witch to have his powers. But now he was sniveling little prick, using his own night blade as an exchange for his poor virgin asshole to be saved and frankly she was beginning to feel a bit disappointed at his behavior. 

Maybe it was a last ditch effort of a ploy to distract her, or was he truly trying to keep his virginity untouched. She didn't care, because no matter which path he chose, she was going to flank him. She was going to make every moment of this tirade as difficult as possible and that was where her dominance shined, "I'm not interested in your powers Hyde, not even in the slightest. I just want you a part of my harem collection, because I know everyone loves Silver-san but it just hasn't awakened yet" 

"Then I'll give you-" 

"Ah yeah not that either. Your handjob is weak and blowjob was particularly lacking in skill. Your virginity is all I need and all I want" 

There it was. The silence of absolution that slunk its heavy weight within the old shrine. Silver watched the fear gave way to the cavernous hole of disparity with a gracious smile. "Bend over" she simply commanded. 

"NO!" He pushed her aside, making quick for his escape as she staggered. He called forth for his night blade with his mind, of which it immediately obeyed its master's command, before he brandished the weapon at the vixen. 

"Ooh. You still have enough fight left in you. How outstanding." She purred 

Hyde sneered, "I'll end this! Even if I have to sacrifice myself!" 

The effects have yet to wear off. His legs felt as weak as jelly, his arms were shaky as the intense heat scorched and burned his insides. But he didn't run away. it might be his biggest downfall, Linne warned him of such once upon a time, but when he faced the Paradox herself he won. He didn't run, he properly defeated her and she disappeared after the young lad thwarted off her plans. This was exactly the same, even if he was at a serve disadvantage. "I see, well I guess you should gladly sacrifice yourself to my girldick" 

It all happened in such a blur. She snaked behind him with the grace of a predator, ripped his clothes off with the strength of a thousand men, Leaving his hot and sweaty skin open and exposed to the elements of the outside, and one swift motion plunged her entire cock inside his ass. She didn't spare him the chance to move, or think. The world spun as his head swirled, the churning gears slaved away at a rapid, clumsy pace within his mental cognitive senses until he had a congruent and collective grasp of the situation. 

Though by the time he did, Kido Hyde had already lost. Pain stung his nerves in response to the raw, dry penetration, the entirety of his hips and back engulfed in an agony beyond what he had never felt before. Not even battling the Paradox could compare to this, and he didn't exactly walk out of that fight completely unscathed either. "Ow, ow, ow, OW! It hurts! The least you can do is prepare me!" He retorted, craning his neck to give the vixen a nasty glower. 

Though instead of smiling viciously, she simply pouted, "If I did that you would try to escape from me again. And I really don't wanna go through the trouble of manhandling you as I prepare you. It's too much hard work for a delicate lady like myself"

 _Even though you just ripped my clothes off no problem_! The young man argued, but bit back his comment as it was deemed unimportant compared to the present dilemma, "Whatever just take it out. I promise I won't run away just please.. It hurts too much. I feel like my ass being torn apart"never in his life he thought he would have to beg an enemy to have mercy on him. For years the young in-birth had been victorious in many battles, before and after the defeat of the paradox, so it was indeed a strange phenomenon to have the misfortune of experiencing it. But at the same time, he never expected to have witnessed such a loss this humiliating before. Hyde was prone to assume the worst in these situations, but not even in his own pessimistic mind could ever conjure a thought so horrible as this. He expected bruises, cuts, and wounds. Gashes too deep to heal on its own, resulting in a three day visit to the hospital or an early grave, not his rectum being penetrated by a thick meaty shaft. Singing great promises for weeks worth of discomfort, inflammatory tissue and internal bleeding. 

"Fine, fine I will." Silver sighed as she went to remove her cock from his anus, though not before screaming his head off at the slightest friction of movement. The woman rolled her eyes, "What now?" 

"It hurts so much.." at this point he was sobbing, which was an even bigger surprise, "Please don't move. You'll rip my insides out at this rate" 

"How can you be so demanding in a situation like this, jeez. Such a crybaby" but, ultimately he did have a point. Although warm and soft, his insides were a bit too tight for her liking. She can feel as if her dick was being crushed by the force of his muscles as it tried fervently to push out her intrusion. Even though she won't suffer greatly, Silver can tell some form of internal damage is to come of this and she did not take too kindly to the idea at all. The woman wanted her victims to feel every ounce of pleasure rolling through their bodies. It was one of her many mind games she'd deployed upon them when reshaping them into her personal cum dumpster. 

The first and most important phase to breaking their minds, is to get their bodies addicted. Giving them the experience of thorough pain would make them less likely to be broken, more susceptible to being hostile or violent. Which would be the perfect torture method if Hyde or anyone were to ever double cross her, but Silver was trying to start a harem of obedient slaves not turn them against her. With pleasure however, the results would carry on with a more satisfying approach to her end goal. Their minds would refuse the stimulation of course, but their bodies are uncaring of their master's wishes. Its immodest crazed desire for sex would overrule their will, like a clash of sorts. Battling with one's own physical person with nothing but their wits by their side. 

Only, it was nothing short of a losing fight. Their bodies will lose control and with varying factors such as gaslighting and humiliation the mind will eventually break. The rest is smooth sailing, it'll be just her reshaping their entire persona, corroding them into a more docile, delicate character. Harder to rebel but much easier to manipulate. 

The vixen looked at Hyde's trembling body with a hungry glare. The subliminal curves, the soft baby skin, the cute effeminate facial contours that had yet to be stained by the later masculine attributes. She can imagine him as something more important in her harem. There was no doubt the young man would be a fine addition to her ever growing polygamous relationships, but there was rank much higher than that of her manufactured living sex dolls. 

_A breeder_.

A selective few, hand picked by none other than Silver herself, that have proven themselves to be worthy of obtaining her seed and allowing her child to grow inside of them. Again and again, for the rest of their lives. She hasn't chosen anyone for the role as of now, in fact she's barely made it to ten people, but Hyde has by far shown to have the potential. He's a bit more resilient compared to the others, as well as beautiful and feminine. Just the type she was looking for. Plus this will be her sixth victim. Just in time to start choosing her breeders. 

However she was getting ahead of herself. She'll have a lot of time to mend who he is after her deeds. She must go through the first phase as well as assert her dominance over this one. And so, with the idea implemented, she placed her hand in the slit of her bountiful mounds, producing a small vial with a square like figure from the jiggly hills of flesh and fat. Harboring within the tiny bottle was a light creamy liquid that sloshed inside its glass containment for each movement. She uncorked the top before she poured a generous amount onto his firm buttocks. To which the blonde jumped at the cold contact. "W-what did you do?!" 

"Just a little something to get you to calm down." 

Hyde didn't trust her, but with the position he was in, he had no other choice. After she was done excursing the contents from the vial she began to rub his firm behind, kneading the soft doughy flesh of his ass, as well paying attention to the inflamed skin just right in between the cheeks. 

To say it was embarrassing would be the biggest understatement of the millennium. His stomach somersaulted at the way she touched the outer rim of his rectum, his face burning in utter humiliation, but didn't have the voice to protest over it. At this point does he have a say in what happens anymore? Even though she did listen to his pleas it was only for her benefit. He was damn pretty certain she would continue her antics, and a slither of dread trickled down the blonde's spine at the thought of what she might do. "There, all done now will you stop complaining?" 

As soon as her hands left his rear, true to form, the pain dissipated. The burning, scorching invisible fire that engulfed his nerves in agony did indeed fade, and a breathy sigh expelled from his lungs when it did. 

"There better? I can feel your asshole loosening up a bit." She said as she messed around with his insides a bit, hitting against his stimuli and rubbing the sensitive nerves leisurely. 

"Kyah!" He squealed, "Will you stop?! It's loose enough for you to pull out so please, please take it out." 

"Huh who said I was taking it out?" She inquired inquisitively before Silver, in all her glorious beauty, thrusted in wholly. The head of her cock reaching into his prostate and slamming into it without care. 

"OOOOOOH!" Hyde screamed lewdly, scarlet eyes rolling back as a vicious wave of pleasure tumbled and collided onto him the same way an unsettled sea would crash onto land. 

"Now if you thought I was going to let you go without having any fun you're sorely mistaken❤" she moaned at the pressure his muscles gave her. The warm and squishy insides messaging her meaty shaft was exquisitely sublime. Not too firm to feel discomforting but not too loose to feel dissatisfying. It was a perfect mix of the two worlds, clashing together with such an impactful outburst it made her see stars. The vixen herself had no other choice than to relinquish all sense of control and began her onslaught of roughness upon the in-birth, ravishing his asshole in the process. 

Somewhere, in the mass of smoggy desires smothering her thoughts, a more self-aware and conscious minute part of her assumed she was being a bit too harsh on the former virgin male, but she casted it aside. The creamy liquid was another aphrodisiac she kept around for emergency use. It cranked up the intensity to an insane level, as well as stimulated the senses to a mind numbing effect. Which meant she could do anything to his body and he'll cum buckets at the response, be it a simple touch or a nice long stroke from his hardened shaft, or having his asshole abused by the nature of rough sex. Though she feared it might have been a bit too much for him to handle, because of how strong the effects were. 

Silver hadn't really used this on anyone before. For one, the in-births she encountered were not as powerful when it came to her vast strength. The white haired woman could sense their EXS, but they were never the level some bragged to her about, let alone on an equal stance in battle. Just a mere whiff of her powers would get them to collapse into a panting moaning mess, a sexually starved demon with no control over their hormones. But Hyde once again proved himself quit the gifted young man. He remained somewhat resilient even with the prolonged exposure and tried to fight her even when his body was under her spell. He didn't become the moaning groaning and mewling mess he is now until she resorted to using her handicraft.

_To make me use my final weapon. He really is proving himself to have the potential of a breeder and I can't wait ❤_

In spite of herself, the vixen could not help but become more aroused over the thought. The image of watching his belly swell in the passing months, growing full and heavy with her child. It almost made her cum, but luckily she stopped herself. She always had a philosophy of never cuming before her victims. Not because she wanted some sentimental nonsense, like in those sappy manga teens love to read while horny, but as a way to shame and degrade them. Mocking them for the love of being dominated against their will as she rapes them repeatedly. Another one of her many mind games, gaslight them until they eventually begin to doubt themselves.

To further prove her point she reached towards his lower regions, wrapping her slim fingers upon his own stiffness as she leaned against his back. Her soft mounds pressing against his shoulder blades, hard nipples protruding from the silken fabric of her dress as she grinded against the blonde's stimulated insides.

Hyde gasped as she smirked. After what must feel like an eternity of being neglected, his own hardness finally getting the attention and care it wanted was heaven for him. She didn't need to hear his words nor read his mind in order to figure that one out. It always seems to be the case, particularly in males. After their assholes became soft and malleable, but hypersensitive enough for their own arousal to respond greatly to the intensity devouring their very senses, the instance she grabbed onto their dicks, their insides began to clamp down on her. Their bodies trembling and shuddering as violent streams of euphoria courses through their thin frame. It's the same phenomenon as with Hyde and it excited her. She guessed some things never truly fail to become tiresome.

"No, don't touch me!" But it was a weak rebuttal, toppled with the moans and mewls that quickly replaced any more of his words. However the latter was mildly shocked he had enough sense in him to keep talking. She would have suspected by now he would have fallen, his mind tarnished by the tidal waves of unwanted pleasure, but what made her a bit surprised, her amusement also grew tenfold. As much as it was a twist of events it was also a fun one. Her new little toy was far from done and she could play with him all night, without the worry of breaking the blonde all too quickly. 

After all, many of her victims were too quick to fall underneath their mistress spell. Although she was not looking for any strong willed individuals before she even heard of the young in-birth, after the third one, she began to feel bored of them. 

But Hyde wasn't like the rest, and her interest for him became more keen by the second. "Eh I wonder why," she teased, "It surely isn't because you'll cum right?" She pumped vigorously. 

"No please." 

"You like this don't you? In fact all your life you've been hoping this haven't you? Is that the reason why you play with yourself every night?"

"No-" 

"There's no reason to lie to yourself. Just admit it, you love anal sex and you've been waiting for someone like me to fulfill that fantasy" 

Before he can throw another batch of retorts her other hand, snaked beneath his chin, turning his whole head to meet her eyes. She saw determination beneath those dazed crimson irises, it was weak but strong, small but as big as it needed to be, and she was falling more in love with his rebellious spirit each passing second. 

Their lips met. Such a magnificent tongue of hers was enough to push him over the edge. He then came, rippling shudders all throughout his person as he soiled himself all over her hand. Just a spare moment before she too reached her climax as well. Her body jolted, riding upon the orgasm as the rushing waves of relief overcame the white haired vixen. 

It did not take long, for after her final squirt she exited from his insides. Silver looked down at her own stiffness, though a bit messy with her white discharge, she can tell she was far from done. She appeared before the languid blonde, grabbing onto the lonesome calic placed at the top center as she hoisted his head to meet her shaft. "Always make sure to clean off the mess you made ❤" he clamped his lips tightly, giving her a dark contemptuous glare. "Oh being difficult I see. No need, I've got all week and then all of eternity to make you mine ❤" 

______________

By the time it was over.

By the time Silver had spent every single bit of her energy, dawn was approaching. The vixen could tell by the light slipping through the thin creeks of the old shrine. She yawned extensively, stretching her arms to alleviate some discomfort from her aching joints. As much as she took pleasure humiliating every in-birth she's either heard of or crossed paths with, it was indeed tiresome. 

There's no doubt in her mind that Silver loved to dominate others. Some would even find her infatuation to be obsessive to an unhealthy degree, but all of the work she put into cornering her victims was indeed overtaxing on her perfect body. Some days, she feared that consistently being on top would ruin her physical appearance. Though, as it stood now, her nice curvy physique was the result of her never ending rape escapades, but nothing lasts forever unfortunately. 

With too much exercise comes with strain, and with too much stress comes with the price of sacrificing her perfection. She didn't want to sacrifice none of that, hell she outright refused to, but when the time came she would have no idea what to do. 

Looking for an outlet, a way to repel those depressing thoughts, Silver gazed downwards. Observing her handiwork with her own blue eyes, her red wine lips curling to a satisfied grin. From head to toe the blonde in-birth was covered in a thick layer of her own cum. Some fairly new while most hardened due to longer exposure. His crimson irises were lifeless, almost rolling back into his sockets as he stared blankly at nothingness. Aside from the occasional jolt from his body, he didn't move. His face was still flushed from the visceral heat that attacked him, and his breathing was deeper and a bit more heavy. As if he ran a mile, survived a vicious battle, or (in Silver's case) spent an entire night raped beyond bearable measurements. 

He looked just like her victims after a one night stand with her. Twitching, strung out and completely drenched in jizz. Instantly, her desires of having full control over every ounce of her slave's lifestyle rejuvenated her once doubtful mind. Who is she to talk herself down? She is an immortal witch after all. Immortality was on her side, so even if she lost one aspect of her beauty she can always reclaim it.

Yes that's it, she will remain as gorgeous as always. However too busy lost in her thoughts, she hadn't expected a second challenger to intrude upon her. 

She luckily dodged, but at the last minute, causing a small nick that tore through her black dress and nipped her porcelain flesh. Silver's right eye began to twitch in irritation as she saw her own blood ooze down her leg from the cut. Oh dear her skin she took great pains taking care of is now ruined! And her dress, it was always her favorite one too! Red lips curled back to a disgusted sneer she gazed at the perpetrator who made her become ugly. 

But then her hardened expression became softer the instant she recognized her. A slim, tall woman with blue hair that was significantly shorter than before stood right in front of her. Her similarly colored irises gazed upon the vixen with a heated scorn as her sword, a thin straight edge thing, was pointed high in the air as she poised her weapon to her whole profile. 

She adorned the Licht Krist uniform, a long navy blue dress with white frilly ends. Equally white cuffs decorated her wrists and collar, their symbolic label etched onto her lengthy skirt. 

Orie Ballardiae. 


	2. Chapter 2

Silver grinned at the woman. As always majestic and pure, almost untouchable and completely unobtainable. It was an eyesore to say the least, not much suitable for the twisted thoughts that ran rambunctious through her head. But her downfall is imminent and she couldn't wait to see such lewdness expose her very face, "Ah, why good morning to you Orie Ballardiae. So what brings you here-" 

"Mariette Silverstien," the woman wasted no time announcing her true name into the public, to Silver's utter annoyance, "In the name of Licht Krist, you are under arrest for the kidnappings of several in-births. Including Erika Wagner." 

The vixen frowned, undoubtedly puzzled by that name. "Erika Wagner?" She placed a hand underneath her heart shaped chin, mulling over the name to see if it brought familiarity. "Wagner… Wagner… Wagner…" 

The name does bring forth a sense of acquaintanceship, but she had a vague image of where that name was tied to. Silver never really bothered to remember any of her victim's names, as she usually either gives them a simpler name, one that is easy on her buzzling mind as she is a busy lady, or they tend to never remind her as their brains no longer functioned as properly as it should.

Though she did remember one of her victims to be the most irritating of all. Her arrogant behavior annoyed Silver. She bragged and boasted about being a part of a powerful lineage, a noble family with high connections, constantly bringing up her full name as if it should mean something to the woman but it never did. 

Who was that girl again? Silver spared a quick glance over towards Hyde, his predominant blonde hair brought forth a pang of recognition from the depths of her subconscious. 

Ah yes.. her. No wonder Hyde seemed so similar to her. Both individuals shared the same blonde hair and red eyes, but they both differ from each other. 

While hers was a beautiful silken creamy yellowish color, his was more dark and with black fringes tainting the ends of his locks. Her eyes were brighter, more vibrant, representing the crimson flames of her impressive power. 

Yes.. yes.. Erika. That was the name of the bitch who tried to burn Silver to a crisp upon their first encounter. Fortunately she had a trap set for the young sow. It wasn't thoroughly tested and the whole plan was entirely based on luck, but somehow she managed. Capturing the arrogant cunt and turning her into the subservient bitch she was meant to be. 

No, what she wanted. Silver has spent her time in this world to know exactly the kind of people fit into which category. She knew Erika Wagner were those kinds of girls. Spoiled, pompous, rich, and very strict. So very rigid, stiff, almost seeming as if every single day was spent with a broomstick shoved up their asses. The ones who sneer in disgust at the word of eroticism, who's nose crinkled up at the sight of any perversions. These women, they were the most lewd of them all. The very essence of hypocrisy personified. They may seem physically repulsed at the word promiscuity, but deep down it gives them delightful shivers. Their panties slick with their wetness as those raunchy thoughts secretly loomed in the back of their minds. 

And those like Erika Wagner were easy to fall. It took her one night to embrace what she kept hidden from the world. Rejecting that side of her, chastising herself because she was meant to be pure and beneath those wretched pleasures. 

And the thought of her descent brought a smile onto her face, "Oh yeah that girl!" She gleamed, "Ah Orie you should have seen that girl, especially that face ❤. She was at first annoying but after a taste of my girldick she became so obedient to me." 

She scowled, "You wretched fiend!" 

"I only gave her a chance when no one else did." Silver argued, giving the blue haired girl a pointed glare, "You should be thanking me instead. She wouldn't be the way she is now if it wasn't because of me" she then fully turned to Hyde, "Isn't that right? Kiddo Hyde?" 

Orie's gaze followed the woman's and her already round, innocuous eyes grew wider with unadulterated terror. "Oh no.. Kiddo-kun!" She gasped in horror at the sight. Orie rushed to Hyde's cum covered body, casting her weapon aside as she did so. "Kiddo-kun! Are you okay?! Can you get up? How many fingers am I holding?" She was kneeled beside him, careful not to stain her hands nor dress as she asked him a barrage of questions. 

His response was at first a groan, he then slowly turned his head with half-lidded eyes. "Harada-san?" He croaked, his voice chafed. His lips stained with dried jizz trailing down his chin.

Hyde's vision was swampy. A mess of colors blurred and mixed with an unsavory mesh, before the darkness consumed it entirely. His head lopped to the side, no longer able to answer her questions. 

"Like what you see?" Silver purred 

Orie balled up her fists, sharp nails digging into her palm with great pressure, "You did this to him didn't you?" Her voice was small, barely audible but Silver heard it all the same, as well as the seething contempt rolling off her tongue. 

"He loves anal sex you know. While you were gone he bought a box of dildos just to satisfy his fetish. I was-" 

"Shut up! I don't care about what you have to say. Because no matter how many excuses you pull out of your rear end, it will never  _ EVER  _ justify what you did." 

Silver scoffed, "Tight ass" 

"If being against those assaults and kidnap others for their sick and twisted gain then I'll wear that badge with great honor." 

Her right eye twitched, "Oh don't come at me with your petty morals. You are backed by a religious organization who has done nothing but shamed and criminalized people such as myself." 

"You have no right-" 

"No YOU have no right." The white haired vixen snapped, "You have no idea what I have been through… all of those years.. centuries of repression… of self-loathing" she shook her head, casting aside the past. She took in a deep breath, "No matter. It is all in the past now.. That's right I must return. It is well past dawn and I am terribly spent as of now."

With that, she snapped her fingers. A red smog swirled around her feet. Growing and accumulating, changing the wind at an accelerated pace as it consumed her entire body. Orie had to shield her eyes so no debris could enter or taint her body in any way, shape or form, as the velocity of the shifting atmosphere grew more chaotic. The walls around her creaked and groaned, as if the sheer strength alone threatened to bust the shrine wide open. 

But, thankfully it didn't, as soon as the storm started it also abated. Leaving nothing in its wake, not even the presence of her EXS meddled with her senses. 

It was as if she was never there to begin with, let alone existed. Such extraordinary power, it was borderline frightening. Making a dull note within her mental concision, Orie looked to Hyde. It took every fiber of her will not to cry like a child. Every miserable wail, every upsetting sob, she bit back with a furious strength. She needed to be strong, for Hyde's sake. What help would it be if she was the one showing weakness? Her best friend, Hyde, was her latest victim. 

He was the one who suffered the most, who was abused and raped repeatedly. So high strung up, and exhausted that, aside from her aillais, he couldn't spill another word before passing out, but still fully traumatized. 

Orie could see such shock and despair rolling through his listless gaze before he closed his eyes, and her throat constricted. This was going to stick with him for the rest of his life. When he eats, when he sleeps, when he carries on with his daily activities, this night was going to haunt him and it filled her heart with so much guilt it felt heavy. 

Mariette was on the Licht Krist radar for almost an entire decade, before Orie was ever involved. She became an ever growing threat through the passing years but what made them act swiftly was the disappearance of Erika Wagner one year prior. Orie should have warned Hyde of her presence but she never thought her next plan was to target Japan of all places. The kidnappings only occurred in Europe and in some places in America. Even Erika went missing in England around the summer of June. 

Quickly they began to prepare themselves, but by the time they did more kidnappings were occurring all over in the eastern hemisphere. Including Japan, but there were not that many cases, or at least what she was told. By the time she was warned it was days before this incident. Mariette's presence was vaguely sprouted in certain parts of Asia, so she had to act fast in capturing her. 

However it wasn't fast enough. If she had gotten here sooner, he wouldn't have to be her next victim. 

_ If only I was a bit faster…  _

Tearing her gaze from the scene, Orie reached into her pockets, dialing up the number she used in order to remain in contact with her subordinates. She lifted the device up to her ear, letting the ringing noise buzz her hearing. 

_ "Orie?"  _ A familiar nasally voice spoke through the small speaker. 

"Say Lex I might need your help"

__________

By the time Orie, Lex and many others have gotten Hyde out of the old shrine with some decent and makeshift coverings Silver was already enjoying herself. 

Inside her glamorous bathroom, with the width similar to that of two stadiums compacted together, she sat in her full and ready bathtub the size of an average swimming pool with many of her female servants, in various stages of undress. Two buxom blondes flanked by her sides. Hilda the older woman, with long flowy hair that of course reached to her toes, was to Silver's right and Erika Wagner, another voluptuous young woman with rich curls and a full chest, was to her left. Rose petals decorated the clear water and candles were set alight by the golden hedges of the bath, protected by fire-proof orbs so her whole manor won't combust into a flaming tragedy. 

A head of a golden lion was placed right above her. Its open maw dripping of occasional droplets of which descended into the disturbed water. Adding onto the ever so rolling waves as both women massaged and caressed her whole person without shame behind their movements. They cupped her breasts, fondled her genitals, lathered every inch of her soft skin with their hungry touches as they bathed her body in essential oils and other rare and exquisite sopes that kept her flesh from losing its luscious shine. They've even used their bodies for the extra work, their doughy mounds of succulent flesh pressed onto her slim arms, slithering against the forearm with non discrete means. 

Sometimes Silver wondered how on earth were these two able to repress their sexual desires for the passing years, when at the very sight of her, their panties became saturated with their arousal, their starved needy cunts throbbing desperately for Silver's thick meaty cock. For their eagerness profoundly stood out from the rest. Always ready and willing to throw themselves onto the platinum haired vixen, competing with one another as to see which obedient pet is seductive enough to have their mistress fuck them silly for the night. 

But was she complaining? Of course not. Silver was indeed infatuated with their renowned spirit. As much as she enjoyed a great fight, it was also refreshing to see her pets compete and rivalled for her love. "Sliver-sama," Wagner moaned, "How do you fare with my ample bosom?" 

Silver smirked, her fingers kneading the plum softness of Erika's buttocks beneath the warm water. Her spent cock may have not been responding to their obvious horniness due to its overwhelming exhaustion, but that didn't mean she was not allowed to still be perverse in every way, shape or form. She can still satisfy her partners without the need for her arousal, that was how perverted she is. But then something crossed her mind, a curious thought rose to the forecenter of her frontal cortex, the instance she looked to the crimson irises of her beloved pet. "Say Erika," she uttered, to which the blonde buxom lit at the simple call of her name, "You were once a part of an organization called Licht Krist correct?" 

A nod, though a confused frown marred her once eager smile, "Did I not once tell you this beforehand my mistress?" 

"Does the name Orie Ballardiae ring any bells to you?" 

Her frown then curled into a scowl, as if the mention of the aforementioned name filled her very being with repulsion. "Yeah I know her. She was my biggest rival I ever had the misfortune of ever meeting."

"Hmm," the vixen hummed pensively, "Is that so?" 

"Yes," she agreed, "She was my worst rival of all. She was always obedient and elegant. They lecture me into being like her, always using her as a prime example of how to handle things. Even when I was on probation I can sense her mocking me. She never does in my face but I don't need to see it in order to know that she doesn't like being around me." 

"Hmm.. I see"

"Why do you bring her up, my Mistress? Do you plan to make her your pet?" 

Silver shrugged, "In the near future I might, but as of now no. I have a new pet in training that I want you to wholly welcome. That is when he submits." 

"Oh another one," Hilda, with her sultry voice, perked up in curiosity, "Is it that boy you've always kept an eye on?" 

"Hahaha," the vixen chuckled all too playfully, "You've always had a streak in knowing who the next pet is. But yes, I've had a keen interest in Kiddo Hyde for the past couple of months."

"Kiddo Hyde?" Inquired Erika, "Who's that?" 

"Oh I'm pretty sure she knows." Her gaze fixated towards a small and petite woman. Her short brown hair was done into a bun, but her closed eyes refused Silver to see the lovely dark chocolate color which inhabited the pair. "Isn't that right Linne? Or should I say the Nightblade Princess?" 

"You calling me by that title is a bigger insult than what you did to me and Seth" she scoffed indignantly. 

"Ah yes, how is he? I heard he was handling things quite well with the gentlemen quarters" she commented, her blue eyes gazing at the young, delicate skin Linne possessed upon her lithe person. Although she was lacking in the chest area, her bottom certainly made up for the smallness of her breasts. Such a soft and bouncy ass, it made doggy style the best experience she had in awhile. Just imagining the woman howling in pleasure as she ram her shaft into her tight cunt sparked a sense of arousal through her cock. 

"I'm sure your perverted mind could easily come up with a vague idea of what happened to him. After all YOU were the one who left him there in a room full of degenerates like a slab of meat into a pack of bloodthirsty wolves" 

"Ha! Oh please. That place was meant for you. He just simply stood to the plate when you were screaming like a chicken with its head. It was all consenting and so much voluntary work. Also, I would like for you to refrain from using such dehumanizing language. They are just individuals seeking to release their pent desires, they are not wrong for that." Aside from an annoyed grunt Linne said nothing. Silver smirked, "I wonder how Kiddo Hyde has been holding up lately. Especially since I took his tight virgin asshole just last night. He probably can't even walk right about now" 

That was when Linne glared at the vixen, her brown eyes sharp and punctuated as she stared at Silver with seething malice, "You did what to him?" 

She could see the girl's arms visibly tremble beneath the neatly folded silk robes. It was as obvious as day she was upset about this reveal, but Silver did not even give a damn. "You heard me. Don't make me repeat myself." 

"You wench!" She snarled. "You promised you wouldn't touch him if I gave myself to you!" 

"I said  _ humbly _ submit to me. It's great that you gave me your body, but it has no meaning when your heart and soul refuse to follow along. Two months have gone by and you haven't even submitted at all. So of course I'm going to move to my next pet" 

"You think Hyde is going to submit to you of all people?" Linne sneered. 

"I don't think so. I know so. Have you already forgotten what my powers can do the moment my bodily fluids infect them?" 

Linne wasn't so quick to respond and she took that brief silence as a sign of victory. Of course the woman has seen the effects of those who would drink or be injected with her milk. They'll become addicted to her, crave her uncontrollably, to the point their howls were heard through her penthouse. Linne has seen her dearest student Seth become a once shambled soul of a person and she can't escape the intense hold it has on her either. "Hyde isn't going to lose to someone like you." Was a mere whisper, but she heard it all the same. 

"Yeah we'll see about that." Silver abruptly stood from her bath. Letting the water splash back into its dirty, tainted puddle, "I'll give it about a week tops before he goes crazy with lust. In the meantime. I require rest with my lovely pets, come along now" she beckoned for Erika and Hilda to join. Grabbing her robes, as well as Linne's forearm, as she walked out of her bathroom.


	3. Chapter 3

As promised a week had zoomed by without delay, and as predicted Hyde was a different kind of mess beyond what anyone can comprehend. 

His somewhat baggy shirt stuck to his feverish skin, his breathing was labored and uneven and as he stared at the ceiling nonplussed dizziness made the world spin. Thick droplets of sweat trickled down from his brow, to his flaming cheeks and neck. Saturating the already drenched collar of his sleepwear.

He groaned, everything was in pain even as he rolled onto his side. He felt sick, as well as nauseous, but worst of all he was horny. Most of the ache resonated at his privates. An intense heat sat at the base of his belly as blood pulsated through every inch of his cock, making it hard as it poked through his tight boxers. 

_ Fuck..  _ his own hands reached for his lower regions. Slipping past his underwear. Hyde marveled at how stiff and rigid he was, throbbing with feverish fervor as if he was a preteen going through puberty all over again, but then his initial shock was short lived. Replaced with a seething disgust that knotted his insides. He shouldn't have this reaction, he shouldn't be so insanely aroused. 

It's been a week since that night and his life went to shit before he could ever restart. His sleeping schedule was beyond off, it was completely tarnished and destroyed, never to be repaired again. his eating habits were few and far between. He could barely keep anything inside of him when the notion of her coming back or stalking his every move not only heightened his paranoia, but also rendered him in a constant state of nausea. However it was the main culprit of his own undoing when he passed out from stress one day at his job. 

It was vaguely sometime near the third or the fourth day when it happened and since then, he's been stuck at home. Even though Orie has been a great help for the past few days he could do nothing but mope and feel like a slothful mooch taking advantage of her kindness. Especially in nights like these, when she's gone or asleep and he was left with a raging boner. Hot, hard and throbbing as he gripped upon the stiff manhood and jerked himself to alleviate some of the pain. 

Although he had to unsheathe his underwear firstly because of its tightness, but as soon as he got it down to his knees, he got to business quickly. A breathless moan escaped his lips, a shudder raking through his own body as his hand went up and down his own shaft. Initially slow and careful due to the sensitivity, but as soon as his pre-cum started to gather his hand began to move faster, losing control in the process. 

God.. it felt good, but at the same time he knew he shouldn't feel this way. Because he was aroused and the thought of seeing her again made him more excited. Hyde imagined that woman on top of him once more, her penis inserted inside him, rubbing against the innermost sensitive spot his clumsy fingers couldn't reach. It was a nightmare he couldn't run away but it was a fantasy he didn't want to ever go away. It filled him with both lust and dread as he came. Once upon a time, he was always unashamed for this but now he was disgusted. 

He can feel his skin crawl with physical revulsion, that if he wasn't so sick he would have rushed himself into the bathroom and taken a long, hot, scalding shower. He'd greatly preferred that his entire flesh was stripped from him if it meant all of his guilt and regrets were washed away. Mixed with the sweat and dirt as it drained down the tube. But he could barely get out of bed without suffering a major degree of vertigo, so it was a hopeless wish to begin with. 

Well, at least he could finally sleep. Or so he thought he could when another painful pulse jerked through his cock once again. Hyde sucked in a sharp breath. With a dreadful feeling running through his veins, he realized he was far from done. He didn't want this anymore, all he wanted was just sleep but his body had other plans. It wanted to spend the whole night cumming buckets, either until it was dry or urine replaced his seamen, to feel the slightest hint of satisfaction. Regardless he was going to start again and he hated every single moment as he began to stroke himself. 

His eyes rolled back as another sensation rippled through him. Why? Why did it have to feel so good every single fucking time? Just then a whine exited his lips, an odd feeling of emptiness loitering around in his befuddled mind and it didn't take long for him to figure out what was the source. 

No, anywhere but that place. Hyde hasn't touched that side of him for a whole week and he frankly he'd like to keep it that way. He could handle his front, because in some sick, twisted way of thinking he could at least stomach the idea that he wasn't violated as much compared to his anus. It was a dumb justification but it worked, as his mind eased from the guilt though a little amount. But this was something else entirely. No amount of backwards reasoning could ever justify what he was about to do. But his hand wasn't stopping, it inched closer to its destined spot, where his hole twitched with distinct longing. 

The blonde sucked in a sharp breath. He was going to do this wasn't he? He was going to dive into this lewdness debauchery the moment he plunged his fingers inside his wanting hole and he knew he was going to feel so much relief and pleasure from it. 

He felt sick from the thought. 

In his moment of hesitation was the same amount his mind went into overdrive. Pumping out excuse after excuse as to why his body wanted this. From thinking this is the only way he could do to remain in control to somehow beating at her games. Dumb, ignorant, terrible defenses that more often than not, led to a series of dead ends until he couldn't waste anymore time dredging. What would be the point? No matter what he did she was going to win. From the information Orie told him, and from the rumors he heard buzzing around from his workplace, that woman got off of pleasure. 

She always made certain that her victims remained euphoric and in a constant state of aphrodisia to the point it was more painful to hold back than the violation itself.

Hyde knew this, but there was a sense of strained hope in him, that if he just abstained from the pleasure he would win. Not only would he show that it never felt good, but it would mean he could withstand anything. 

But just like wanting to take a magma filled bath, this was also just wishful thinking. You can't reject something that comes naturally, and that was the issue. He couldn't just abstain himself from something he found so pleasant in the past because he once violated. 

He just couldn't. It was impossible for him.

And so, with a deep breath, he slowly plunged his finger inside. His middle finger, as it was his longest one. A shudder raked up his spine at the sudden intrusion. It felt gross but it also felt good and he hated himself for even liking it. Ignoring this he proceeded, going as deep as this one digit allowed. He was amazed at how tight his inner muscles were, desperately clinging onto his lonesome finger after days of being neglected and left empty. God, he really was tight. He began moving, gradually sliding his finger in and out. Lightly pressing against his prostate as he did so. 

A sigh of relief left his lungs, as did a few whimpers. After some time of getting used to he can feel his asshole starting to loosen up a bit, opening itself up as an invitation of wanting more. At first he hesitated, but then quickly casted it aside as he inserted a second finger inside. His forefinger and as deep as reasonably possible. His whimpers quickly escalated to moans as both digits firmly pressed his prostate, his body twitching at the response. Oh dear god.. It had been far too long. Although it was only a few days it felt like years, centuries, eons ago..

He couldn't stop, nor did he want to. His fingers were picking up a faster rate as his other hand grabbed onto his throbbing shaft and worked his way to another blissful orgasm. 

He was so close, oh so close, he can hear his pulse match the frantic beats of his cock, see the blinding whiteness overwhelming his vision as each zap of pleasure briskly coursed through his mind. 

Though, in a moment of clarity, he buried his face into his pillow. Somehow embarrassed at the thought of his neighbors knocking on his door and wondering why in the living hell was he screaming bloody mary. Which he found ironic, considering he was committing the biggest shameful act in his life right now. Masturbation just days after his sexual assault and spending his waking hours fantasizing over it until he felt sick. 

Just then he shuddered, his body twitching as warm golden tendrils encircling every orifice of his person as he came. Hyde bit into the sweaty fabric of his pillow to bit back a loud groan. His eyes rolled back, but he closed them, relishing in the pleasure that scrounged through every corner of his brain. 

To say he felt better was an understatement. After his high a deep sense of completion overwhelmed him as he pulled his fingers out and moved onto his back with profound pants. As Hyde gazed at the ceiling blankly, he couldn't help but feel amazed in spite of his other emotions clashing against him. He was disgusted, repulsed, and ashamed, but god fucking damnit, it was the best orgasm he ever had. He wanted to cry, but not a single tear squeezed from his eye sockets. Too relieved to even care. "That was quite a show you put on." 

An all too familiar voice sent a torpedo of cold fear plummeting to his stomach. Where it imploded and fester like a disease, pushing aside the feverish heat that plagued him through the bygone days with a force he never experienced. Never had he recoiled so fast in his life, even the dizziness couldn't keep with his frantic movements as he literally backed himself into a corner, undermining his underwear already pulled to his knees, leaving him vulnerable and exposed to the eyes of a vulture. Hyde wished the wall would open up and swallow him whole, or chew him until he was an unrecognizable mesh of blood, guts and gore and spit him back out. The imagination was a bit extreme for his taste, but even then it was still a million times better than what was now his reality. 

His crimson eyes met with her navy blue eyes, a gaze filled with hunger and lust that his insides twisted itself into complicated knots. "Nice to meet you again, or should I say long time no see?" 

"H-how in the fuck did you get in?" 

Silver pouted, "Geeze you should be grateful that I came all the way over here to see you. Especially all of the trouble I went through." 

"What do you mean? Where's Harada-san?" Her answer was of a sickly sweet smile before she lunged, fast and agile, like a cat trapping a mouse. He didn't have the time to lift his arms to defend himself, for she pinned him to the bed before he could blink. The world spun for a few short seconds and as everything settled, he noticed a few changes to her new attire. Rather than a dark black dress, plain of any accommodaties, was a white buttoned blouse and a tight pencil skirt. Her platinum hair tied behind a neat bun and a few buttons were undid as to teasingly show a great expanse of her cleavage. 

Hyde swallowed nervously, wishing himself to not fall for her tricks, but as time rapidly passed on he was finding it harder to grasp what little remnants of reality left. 

"How cute," she cooed, her slim finger playing with the strands of his hair, "But I have other plans. Come along, I know a great place where we can do our thing" 

_____________

Hyde should have known what that outfit was for. As soon as she ordered him to get ready he wasted no time in showering and cleaning himself up after the mess he made. But the moment he was about to change into cleaner clothes she stopped him. Handing him a tightly sealed bag and commands him to not open the item in question until he was in the bathroom. 

He did as he was told. Because frankly, she scares him. Also he was obviously naked and standing in the same room as him. If he stood any longer there was no telling what she might do. And judging by her hungry stare devouring every inch of his bare flesh made him think she was seriously going to prance on him. 

The thought made his skin crawl, so he grabbed the bag, retreated back into his bathroom and changed without a second glance. Though as he reflected onto the past he should have at least asked one, because he now found himself in the most egregious situations of all. 

"Please stop!" He begged, "I can't do this anymore! Please it hurts!"

"You said that thirty minutes ago and yet you're still hard. Face it Hyde-chan. It doesn't hurt, it actually feels good ❤." The desk rattled beneath their movements, as she fucked him in his old classroom of his old school. How in the actual fuck did she knew about which school he went to was beyond him, the fact she was that well informed about his life deeply disturbed him. But it didn't matter at this point anymore for his mind was close to breaking. Sweat layered his exposed skin and what didn't saturated the familiar blouse he once wore, changing its pristine color to a smudgy grey as the cloth stuck to his skin. His dick was standing erected, throbbing and pulsing with feverish delight as each ravishing thrust sent shock waves of pleasure rippling through his body. 

But he didn't want this, in fact he hated this. Even as his thinking capabilities, his will and every conceivable aspect of his mind were overwhelmed by this golden fog, he still did not accept that this felt amazing. 

Hell he outright refused to, "Please just st-ah!" He gasped and moaned as she poked his most sensitive spot. His eyes rolled back as white spots danced in his vision, his fingers curling against the desk's edge. Fuck he really was about to cum, and there was nothing stopping him. The overwhelming tightness, the spinning world, the ever so present buzzing noise ringing in his ears. 

It felt as if he was losing himself, that the Hyde everyone knew was slowly ceasing to exist the further he was pushed to the edge. And no matter how much he dragged his feet to the metaphorical ground, the force and the pressure pressed on without a halt and once he was there, he couldn't hold back any longer. With a loud shrill, he came all over the desk. Strips of white fluids dripping down the slim legs as his orgasm collided against him in full force, almost shattering his mind. 

And not a second later, something warm and liquid filled his insides to the brim. Once she retracted her cock from his insides he fell to the cool concrete flooring, his knees weak and numb from the over extortion. "Get up boy, we have work to do." 

"Work?" He couldn't lift his head for how exhausted he was. His breathing laboured, his vision extremely warped and blurry even as he tried to remain in focus.

"That's right. As your teacher, I have an important assignment for you." She winked, wagging her finger in the air. 

"Well what is it?" He enquired, shivering at the way her seamen drippled from his gaping hole. 

"What would be the point in telling you? It's a special secret assignment that I only know and can't let anyone know. Not a hint." A sense of dread plummeted to his stomach, "Now get up and get ready. This night is far from over." 


	4. Chapter 4

If there was a moment Hyde had ever felt true fear, he honestly believed it was the time he battled the Paradox years ago. 

It truly wasn't as easy as he made it out to be. He knew what he was getting into and the severe consequences there was if he were to lose. He practically shook with utmost anxiousness when he entered inside her lair. His palms were sweaty and his heart was racing. There were a plethora of thoughts buzzing through his head. Wondering what would happen to him if he lost after refusing her demands. Would she kill him, or humiliate him? Would she parade him around like a new pet, or would she make him regret for ever defying her? It was questions like these that resonated well within his mind, heart and soul. What manifested the cowardice from within and nearly overshadowed the once courageous persona he equipped. But he didn't listen. He stayed, he fought, and he won. 

But nothing,  _ nothing _ , could have ever toppled the pure unadulterated terror running through his veins until now. As his gaze swiftly swept over the naked males that crowded the gym stadium. They were of varying ages of young adults and middle aged. There had to be at least ten or twenty men inside this very building, sporting hard cocks and hungry smiles as they gazed upon the young in-birth, and yet the sight was already petrifying to him. With his heart practically pounding in his chest, he glanced back at Silver. Who stood with a cheeky smile on her face, "Like what you see?"

"You said there was an assignment.." he nervously gulped. Hyde didn't want to think about the inevitable, hell he didn't want to believe she was this cruel. But the pressing reality of the situation was beginning to have much more clarity as time ticked onwards. 

"Yup," she needlessly answered, "An endurance test if you will. For you see Hyde, every single pet I retrieved has to undergo a test I provide for them. I wanna know if you can stand being unclothed as well as being constantly penetrated by me."

It was a complete lie. Well to a certain degree. Yes she wanted Hyde to endure this but not because of energy, but of humiliation. She wanted to see how far Hyde and many others before him could withstand the constant degradation before their will completely disappeared from their shambled minds. Though these certain tests differ for each individual. For Hilda it was raping her in front of her subordinates, Erika was film recording her privacy and stripping her bare for everyone to see. 

Hyde on the other hand.. she has so much more in store for the blonde that she hopes he doesn't end up breaking tonight. She couldn't wait to see the kinds of fantasies she would like to become a reality and it would be a bummer to witness the after effects of the waking present shamble him. But he can't know that part. "I can't do this.." at first it was a low soft mumble, but then it grew volumetric the more he regurgitated the same phrase, "I can't do this!" He quickly turned to Silver, "Please don't make me do this! I'll fucking die out there! They'll rip me to shreds! They'll break me!" 

He wasn't ready. In all fairness he never was, but this is a whole new level of insanity nobody could ever prepare themselves. He was going to die, and by some miracle he makes it out alive he will never be the same. Hyde hoped with all his might that she would have listened, and for a moment she did seem to take into consideration of his pleads. "Well I guess handling twenty men is impossible.." 

He nodded wholeheartedly, agreeing with her sentiments. "Oh well I guess I have no choice" she frowned slightly, a bit disappointed but nothing to deter her from her fun as she reached into her pocket and fumbled for something. 

Hyde's brow furrowed in both confusion and caution as he watched her. Delicate fingers producing a small, clear glass vial from her pockets. The liquid inside was of a milky cream color, swishing and swirling within its contained see through prison each time her fingers made subtle movements. "What the hell is that?" 

Sliver smirked, mischievousness glinting within her sapphire eyes that it caused a chill to crawl down his spine, "That's for me to know and you to find out," she said as she uncorked the top with a simple tug. 

The impulsive urge to run flooded his system with great waves of intensity. Even backed a meager feet away from her as she took the bottle to her red wine lips and deposited a good amount into her mouth. No, she didn't swallow, only place it upon her tongue as she quickly approached Hyde's retreating form. Before he could make a break for it, she grabbed him by the wrist and, as swift as she could, mashed her soft malleable lips onto his own. Slim fingers wrapped the base of his neck, pulling him much closer as she darted her tongue into his mouth and allowing the liquid to enter inside of him while being careful not to swallow some herself. 

It is a strong potion after all, if she were have an ounce of it she will be the one to fuck Hyde all throughout the night, while disappointing the guests who came all the way here just to have a fling with the young blonde in-birth. 

Even as Hyde struggled against her ridiculous strength, it was as brief as the breeze, for once the liquid landed inside his belly his adversary became nullified. Heat blossomed from the base of his stomach, before quickly taking form and striking every orifice of his person as he struggled to comprehend the changes inside of his body. 

His knees grew weak, his heart rate picked up speed, the unquenchable thirst to have something warm and thick shoved up his rectum was so intense that his insides quivered in anticipation. Before he knew what he was doing, he brought his hips to the air. Rolling and wagging like a bitch in heat as he gazed at Silver in dazed want. "S-silver-san," he moaned her name, a whine so desperate that it gave her a thrill buzzing through her, "I-I'm so horny. Please give it to me❤" 

She probably gave him a bit too much, she pondered this as she gazed into his longing eyes. The aphrodisiac worked like a charm, though a bit too much. She wanted to give him enough so his body will hungrily take any rock hard shaft that penetrates him but also maintain enough cognitive awareness to see the horror of how easily aroused he is. But then again Silver was never any good with measurements from the start. She always had a vague imagination of how much she wants in her potions when concocting them within her laboratory. If she wants something potent but not lethal she'll add more of her  _ secret ingredients  _ into the exlir, if something less potent and less lethal she'll lighten the load. 

It was reckless, but it always seemed to work as a charm surprisingly. Though this time, she may have made her first mistake since she began her escapade. As Hyde crawled to where Silver stood, studying his every move. "P-please Silver-san. I-I want it so badly." He wrapped his around her slim leg, giving her a begging look as another low whin emitted from him.

She smirked nonetheless, "Not yet sweetheart. You have to first complete your assignment." 

There was a pause, and for a brisk moment, she saw the same defiant and uncertainty waver through the haze, before it was entirely consumed once more by the want, "No! I wanna please you Silver-san and not anyone else. I've already learned my lesson, I'll walk the ends of the earth if I have to!" 

"Are you sure you really want to please me?" She gave him a scrutinized glare. There it was again. The fear that broke through his smothering desires and that's when it hit her. 

He was faking it.

There was nothing wrong with him. He was simply pulling a card from under his sleeve. A card full of nothing but deceit and trickery. He knew he could only handle one person, but multiple people were his limit. So instead of fighting with her, he decided to beg for her instead. Showering her with enough compliments to garner sympathy and force this little charade to stop. 

A great plan indeed. One that would have most likely worked on an unsuspecting commoner. But Silver has used a few times in her life before she threw away all of her humanity and became a witch, she has been alive far too long to see the same trick replayed at adneasem. So, rather than become enraged with fury at his obvious lies, she was simply amused. Silver yanked her leg from him, before scooping him up in her arms and cradling him like a newborn. "That was a spectacular performance darling." she commented, "It would have worked if only you'd known me" 

She stepped down the stage, and into the pit of horny men, still holding onto Hyde's form. "Since you're in my domain I see it fit that I place some rules you must abide by," she announced, "If you want to fuck this absolutely adorable and naughty shcoolboy, aside from his pants and shoes you will not take his uniform off. If his clothes become too soiled or you want to dress him up, do not fret because there are spares and other fits you can have him wear in the back stage. You will not kick, punch, or chock or cause any other bodily harm to him under any circumstances. If that's your kink then leave right now, I will not have my pets suffer any abuse because you want to get your knocks off. Other than those two things please enjoy your time. And remember, even if he says 'no' his body will always say 'yes' so keep pounding him until he concedes!"

The sounds of hearty cheers and whistles made Hyde's skin crawl. He didn't want this at all, his mind screaming at his body to pick up its weight and run from this place as far as possible. But there was a disturbance within him, a great dissonance that disconnected his mind from his own person. His erection bulged beneath his trousers while his insides quivered. His pulse thrummed and the longer he stared at those shapely cocks, the more his mouth actually began to salivate. The thought of those meaty rods shoved inside his mouth and their delicious seed filling his stomach shamelessly churned the fiery desires already emblazoned at the base of his belly. 

Hyde wheezed, breathing profusely hard at the very thoughts that brought forth utter shame and disgust for his own lustful feelings. "He's all yours boys!" She claimed as she dropped the blond in-birth unceremoniously onto the floor. Then, the men grabbed his arms, dragging him away from Silver like a slab of meat inside a lion's den.

True to form they only wrenched off his trousers, and his shoes, leaving his blouse and his blazer as pure as can be. Well before they would ravish him entirely.

The first in line was an old geezer, with a round pot belly and grey hair that had fallen off due to years of stress. Displaying a visible liver spot that sat near the top of his dome shaped head. His cheeks were puffy, but small yet noticeable wrinkles crinkled the once sharp edges of his facial structure. He smiled hungrily as he parted Hyde's legs, showing a row of pearly straight white teeth, but his brown eyes glared at the blonde in-birth with a sense of grotesque disdain. "Long time no see Kiddo-san," his voice was coarsed, as if years of smoking finally came back to the old man with a swearing vengeance. 

That voice… it sounded familiar. No, it  _ was  _ familiar. He remembered back in highschool days before he graduated. He saw that same fat old man lumbering around the halls as if he was a ghost. He was distant with the students and rude to his other colleagues. Nobody liked him and he didn't like anyone. He was always such a crass individual, but as well as secretive. No one knew what he did, where he went, nor what happened to his family. Yet he was able to keep his job, saunter through the school's corridors, teach Japanese history to Hyde, Orie and many other students that enter within his classroom. 

And yet here he was.. staring face to face with his former history teacher. Hovering over him and sporting such an energetic erection as he glared down at Hyde. Gleaming with such a predatory glint, it made his stomach churn, "Hoshido-Sensei?" 

"Awe you remember me. I'm so glad." He said with such genuine enthusiasm it gave him chills. 

"W-why.." he swallowed down the rest of his words. Nervous and afraid, but also not wanting to know what on earth brought him here. He didn't even want to  _ think  _ of what might have led him down this path, what lewd, debauched ideas stored in his membrane and made him believe that this was okay. 

However, judging from the deranged smile of his, Hyde was about to find out why, even if he hated it. "Three years. Three whole years I've waited for you to be mine. To have you beg and cry for my dick, to the point it was maddening. Every minute of every hour of every day, you bask me with your presence. I had to practice self control and it took every ounce of my soul to not tie you up and rape you right then and there"

The implications were mortifying. He never knew Hoshido-Sensei was such a perverse monster. In actuality he never knew the man before his graduation, no one did, but the chance of him being a massive pervert that he would lay a hand on his own students without a trace of hesitation, was extremely slim. Just as unreal as meeting him here, of all places, "But now. I don't have to wait anymore." He growled as he ripped away at his boxers without prelude, "I can have you all to myself for as long as I'm allowed." 

Hyde pursed his lips as the cold air nipped at his hardened, pulsing shaft. Its invisible fingers grazed his heated skin so tenderly he would have cum in seconds just from the exposure. Luckily he restrained himself, but the former history teacher wasted no time directing his meaty phallus near his throbbing hole. An unwilling whine escaped his lips as the bastard rubbed his outer rim almost teasingly. Hoshido-Sensei chuckled lowly at this, the look in his dark brown and beady eyes illuminated with grotesque glee before he entered himself inside the blonde in-birth. At first slowly, with a mere half-inch in until his big calloused hands grabbed hold of his slim waist and pulled himself closer. 

Causing him to moan as loud and as lewd as possible. His whole rectum welcomed the intrusion eagerly and unabashedly, quaking with unadulterated elation as the old man sunk his cock deeper inside. "Ah yes," the old man groaned, "Such an exquisite ass. So soft and delicate and warm, yet so firm and constrictive I can feel my dick melting off. I can hardly believe this slutty boy was once my student" 

He began thrusting, wild and hard, with an uneven pacing that matched the crazed flutterings as his sporadic heart beating in his eardrums. "N-no," he said despite it coming out in a desperate moan, "I'm not the slut! You're just the pervert!" 

Hoshido-Sensei laughed, almost ruefully, "Then please Kiddo-san, explain to me what are your insides doing at this very moment? If this tightness is not the act of a whorish boy then what is it?" 

He did not respond. 

Not because there was no other explanation, but because he couldn't properly think straight to give him a witty retort. A golden haze was beginning to settle dangerously over his mind, gradually creaking its way through his brain as the world was turning fuzzy, and as the old man continued to pound him without halt, his dangling ball sack lewdly smacking against the flesh of Hyde's firm rump, waves of euphoria rippled through every conceivable nerve. 

So instead he opted to turn his head away from the old pervert in a defiant manner, snapping his eyes shut as he desperately struggled to maintain an ounce of control over his physical form. But the results were of no avail, it in fact yielded a worse outcome than when he was awake, as he can feel the fierce heat and the pleasure and the electric tingles swirl chaotically. Building and accumulating a familiar tight pressure at the very base of his belly.

"Oh well," he said, lifting the blonde's legs and depositing them over his large and fat shoulders, "I guess I'll have to teach you what it means to be a decent citizen" he pushed further in as he thrusted unforgivingly, hitting Hyde's sensitive spot with perfect accuracy that threw aside his sense of modesty. 

"No-! If you keep hitting that spot.." his eyes sprung open, his mouth agape and his tongue rolled out, drool leaking down his lips as nothing but erotic mewls and whimpers filled the air.

He couldn't think anymore, his sense of reasoning and logic carried away by the dense blinding white smog, and his body screamed for more. It howled for more dicks, more sex, more cum to fill him up to the brim. His eyes rolled far back into his sockets, his mind gradually breaking into pieces, divulging into a spiral of madness worse than when Silver took his first time. "Now cum! Cum like the obscene slut you are!" He picked up a faster speed, something unlike an old man such as him to be capable of performing, but Hyde was too preoccupied to sedate his hunger to worry of such trivial details.

"Shit.. I don't think I can hold much longer." An unknown voice from afar had said, before meaty hands grabbed onto Hyde's profile and suddenly another cock plopped inside his mouth. There was no foreplay or prelude, just another fleshy phallus using his lips as another hole to implant its seed inside. One that almost made the blond gag from its sheer girth, yet one that he hungered for with unabashed readiness. Quickly Hyde asmiliated himself, his tongue hurriedly getting to work on the meaty rod while groaning appreciatively over the salty taste. "God damn! His mouth pussy is amazing!" The person hissed as his rod began to expand, "At this rate I'm gonna cum real soon!" 

"As am I!" Announced the old pervert and Hyde couldn't help but shiver in delight at the revelation. He anticipated for this moment, more than eager to accept their delicious seed that he moaned at the mere thought. 

Uncaring about the consequences, unashamed of his openness. He just wanted more, screamed for more. And he didn't give a damn of how he could obtain it. A guttural growl exasperated from the two as they came, like wild beasts. Filling both of his holes with their white hot liquid while the young in-birth had his own orgasm clash upon his very being like a wave against a rocky terrain, shudders rippling through him as he squirted, soiling his sweaty blouse as his hole tightened. Eagerly slurping down the hot spunk with ravenous glee, shivering at the way the transparent liquid traveled down his throat and deposited into his belly. 

After a good long minute of enjoying the last lingering snippets of their orgasm, the men retreated their now flaccid cocks from Hyde. Taking their temporary leave, as the blonde stared blankly at the ceiling. Blinding white light glaring down upon him harshly, as if chastising him for being an obscene pervert. Not even noticing another man clambering between his legs and penetrating deep inside him until it was too late. Until his nerves responded to the sudden intrusion with an almost gleeful manner, and he was shrieking in crazed desires. 

Repeating the cycle once more.


	5. Chapter 5

Linne was straight. Or at least she thought she was. 

As of right now her sexuality has been under her own scrutiny, but there was no question that the infamous Blade Princess always had a liking to men. 

For as long as Linne could remember, in her ever expanding history of her partners, it has consistently been the opposite sex. She has never made an effort to change or experiment with her orientation, even when she stayed from humanity and moved within the shadows as her soul jumped from one body to the next. Her memories were completely retained even after her rebirth. 

She always had a preference for men, even Hyde himself was able to melt away her once ice cold exterior. Warming up to her, as he trained alongside her to defeat the Paradox and grew to be the brave, courageous young man he is today. Though she had to depart from him, her feelings for him never changed. 

That is.. until she met the Paradox two years later, and by proxy, the eternal witch herself, Mariette Silverstien. Also known as Silver. The two had worked side by side since Hilda's bitter defeat, but not as what Linne had expected. 

And now.. she's having a difficult time, coming to terms if she in fact, does like women. Even though she willingly forsaken her freedom for Hyde's sake, and then her loyalty when Seth sacrificed his sanity, his modesty for her sake. She has told herself that she was into men, that centuries of preferring the opposite sex won't change within the next few months. 

What she hadn't predicted.. was for how much she had to endure, how far the witch herself had planned everything out with the same meticulousness as a perfectionist. 

How addictive her entire body truly is. From her voluptuous breasts and her soft red lips, down to her thick fleshy phallus that filled every ounce of her womanhood more than any man she has ever dated. It was entirely impossible for her to discern whether or not she could ever admit, that without a slither of a doubt in her mind, those nights Silver had her way with the young immortal lass, she didn't enjoy it.

Sure, she never  _ consented  _ to those obscene actions imposed on her, but it wasn't as if she never derived  _ pleasure  _ from it either. Because she did  _ acknowledge _ the ecstasy that encapsulated her, those sweet tingles rolling through her petite form as her mistress used her body as a warm night pillow. 

Just the thought of what Silver did, had already made her hot and bothered. Her black short spandex turned slick with her nectar of her needy cunt, as she was not allowed to wear any underwear even as she finally stepped into the outside. 

Linne took a sharp breath, controlling her hormones even as she can feel her nipples hardened underneath her bright orange jacket. "Who would have guessed that the Blade Princess had switched sides." Thankful for the distraction, Linne turned her head from the glass window. Staring into the round blue eyes of her mistress's new captor.

Orie Ballardiae. 

Her Licht Krist garb stripped and abandoned and her weapon beyond tattered. Her limbs bound by darkened tendrils conjured by the Paradox Hilda. "Don't mistake involvement as my loyalty, Licht Krist girl. I am merely watching from the sidelines"

"Then why are you here?! You should have rescued Kiddo-kun from that witch's clutches instead of here! If you really care for him, if you really love him then you should have been the one-!" 

She was interrupted with one of Linne's blades pinned against her throat, "You're lucky  _ she _ wants  _ you _ . Otherwise you wouldn't be talking"

"At least I care about him. While you sat back and did nothing I showed that I was there for him" Orie continued, glowering down at the petite woman with fearlessness and cut dry disdain. 

Linne set her lips to a tight, yet trembling, line. Orie was right, no matter how many times she excused herself, how many times she tried to justify and told herself that her sacrifice would amount to  _ something _ , it was ultimately her fault. She thought that by not getting Hyde involved, by doing whatever Silver had commanded and taking in as much humiliation as she endured, that she was somehow, inadvertently, protecting the people she cared about. 

But it was, evidently, not the case. But she wasn't ready to admit that to herself just yet, for it meant all of her suffering, endurance, and humiliation was all for naught, and she spent the entire month simply obtaining pleasures extraordinary to that of this realm. 

"Well it seems my little pets have been getting along." That familiar, sweet, sultry voice nearly recanted a waterfall in Linne's shorts. Chastising herself, the young woman put her blades back in her pockets as she eased her way back to the window. Assuming the position of the watcher, as Silver, Hilda, and the other blonde buxom known as Erika Wagner enter within the deserted classroom. 

All of these women were scantily clad. Silver had on a tight pencil skirt that hugged at her curves nicely, with a white blouse that showed a great expanse of her cleavage but tucked inside the hem of her garment with a sense of professionalism. Her white hair was done in a bun. Hilda was in her same outfit as two years ago, a black and white dress with black fur as her collar, low cut to expose her breasts while enunciating her hourglass waist and plump rear. But this time it was much shorter in length, showing off her slim yet well toned legs. Her blonde hair was done in a high ponytail. 

However if anyone was dressed so obscenely lewd it was Erika. The young in-birth was wearing nothing but a dark red crop top that showed off her belly, with spaghetti straps that barely covered her shoulders while her voluptuous bosom threateningly spilled from the thin piece of fabric. An ebony miniskirt that did not leave much to the imagination, hanging from her nice bubble butt just shyly that an increment of movement could expose her black laced thong barely concealed by such a revealing garb. 

And despite Orie's utter scornful expression as she gazed at the two women, her emotions quickly changed from one of a sneer to downright bafflement the moment she bared witness to her friend's total change, "Erika?" 

"Long time no see Orie Ballardiae." She smirked at her dumbfounded face. 

"W-why are you..?" 

"I wasn't supposed to be outside as of now, considering that Licht Krist is still looking for me even as we speak. There are two reasons why I'm here. First, I've always wanted to see you fall from grace as I have and second.." she gave a deliberate pause, before she reached into her bosom and produced a pregnancy test. She handed it to Silver, who in turn, held the item in front of Orie's vision. 

The bluenette squinted her eyes at the two circles on the slim stick. Orie may not know much about pregnancy tests but she is well informed of its basic functions. She knew that there has to be two red lines in order to achieve the desired results. If one is only colored then its a negative regardless of which side it's on. But if both were colored then it's an affirmation. 

And when she saw those aforementioned results, her heart sank to her stomach. 

Two lines, situated in the same circle.

Which meant...

"No way. You're pregnant?" She wanted to scream, but the cold sweeping shock absorbed eviction to have such an effort. Therefore her words came as a baffling question rather than a shout. 

"Yes," Eirka affirmed, smiling with the same excitement as an expecting mother, as she placed her hand upon her flat, well toned belly, "Silver-sama's child is growing inside of me as we speak." 

Hilda pouted, "It's not fair. How come she gets to carry Silver-sama's child while I can't?" 

"Oh honey. It pays to be this young" Eirka retorted pompously.

"What was that you little brat?" She sneered, which of course, Silver intervened.

"Now, now you two." She purred, which made the young women cease their bickering, "I was surprised as well. I've chosen Hyde to be my first breeder, but who would have imagined Erika herself could become my breeder as well." 

"This is insane!" She said this time screaming, "Erika please come back to your senses! You don't have to follow what these nutjobs have to say! You are your own person!" 

Erika sighed as Hilda giggled, "She still thinks you're the same person as you were two years ago. How laughable" 

"Shut it witch!" She snapped, before returning back to Erika with a pleading look, "Erika, this isn't who you are. Dressing up in an outfit as lewd as that, parading your body as if you have no self worth. This isn't who the Licht Krist took pride in, the tyrant that everyone feared, the most powerful-" 

"You really are annoying me," she exasperated, "Orie you don't think I don't know that? You don't think that I spend every night mourning the loss of my old self?" 

"Then why are you doing this!? Why are you standing here and letting these perverts have their way with me!?" 

"Because Orie Ballardiae, I'm free. Ever since I cut ties with that damned organization, with  _ her _ , I've been as free as a bird. Finally no rules I have to abide by, no restraints I have to follow. I can dress however I want, be whoever I want, kill whoever gets in my way. And Silver-sama will still love me." 

"Well don't kill off any strong in-births." Said Silver, "Otherwise I won't have any breeders left." 

Erika pouted, "I know that. But no matter what happens you'll still love me right?"

"Why of course babe," she warped a slim arm around her curves, planting a chastise kiss that made the blonde buxom shiver in delight. 

Orie held back a gag. 

"Now then. Let's get this show on the road" she approached the girl with purposeful strides, her generous sized hips swaying in a similar seductive manner as a temptress. The woman scowled at the vixen as she held her breath. She knew, from the new information she accumulated, of how her powers truly work. 

She is the reincarnation of a succubus. Although she doesn't have the wings or the devil horns to pick out, her abilities act similarly to how the sex demon is portrayed in those ancient tellings. Her EXS is inherently aphrodisiac, and whenever she exuded it, purposely or otherwise, the opponent fell under her spell. The simplest of a whiff could make their body become their worst enemy. Which was why she held her breath, no matter how badly her ears wanted to burst or the burning sensation blossoming within her very lungs. Even as her head was beginning to feel more and more lightheaded, as if it was attempting to further distance itself from reality. She still preferred this way greatly. 

Silver hummed, "Interesting," she studied Orie, their nose acutely touching before she pulled away, "The Licht Krist organization is very well informed. But unfortunately that isn't all that my powers can do" 

Her wicked grin gave Orie, in spite of her dizziness, a cold sinking feeling that anchored towards the base of her belly. She did not  _ want  _ to know what this vixen had in store for the bluenette, but the manner in which she hungrily leered upon her rather large breasts, gave her a vague impression. 

Soon enough the woman groped her.

And as soon as her slim fingers buried itself into those doughy mounds, an electric shock of pleasure zapped through her. A sharp gasp left the young woman, unwittingly taking in the sweet scent of lust and desire permeating the very air she breathed. Although it was a debatable whether Silver's touch made her this way, or the woman simply took her by surprise so she can breathe in her toxic fumes, it most certainly partook a huge role in accumulating her horniness. And that was no argument. Because as Silver continued to knead through her ample bosom, with only her white bra as a thin silky barrier, her wetness unwillingly accumulated beneath her white bloomers. 

She squeezed her thighs together, combatting the fierce heat that kindled at her loins and spread throughout her body like lava injected into her bloodstream, "W-why..?" She struggled to say, however the rest of words were quickly drowned by shameful moans that escaped her. 

Hilda chuckled, brash and loud, at Orie's naivety, "She still doesn't get it does she?" 

Erika practically gleamed, "Don't you see, Orie Ballardiae? This is our calling, our way of life. We were practically born to be one of Silver-sama pets!" 

"No! We are our own person! We are-" she was interrupted by a pair of soft lips smashing upon her very own. A tonuge swiftly intruded inside, exploring and tasting every inch of the woman's mouth as she assumed full control. Meanwhile, Linne leaned against the window frame, regarding the scene before her with a sense of yearning. Although her body did not express her want, she maintained strict control over it, but the subtle warmth inside her was not misplaced. She can feel her heart viciously thump within her chest as her cunt moisten with her nectar. Watching as Silver played with Orie while she test tasted the bluenette like a scrumptious new meal. 

However this degradation was just the beginning. What Orie is going through now is a simple taste of what is to come next. Silver was just experimenting with her, testing the blunette with her skillful tongue, and judging by the deep sultry moans from the latter and the tent-like form taking shape within her skirt, she  _ was  _ enjoying this. 

A sudden, sharp  _ snap!  _ rung within this room and then Orie's bra fell. Tattered and torn, it descends softly to the ground releasing her fairly large breasts to move and jiggle lusciously. Silver licked her lips hungrily once she finally parted hers from the blunette. "There, that should do it," Silver commented, marveling at Orie's flustered state as if she were a piece of art being held for display, "Now shall we move on to the main course?" 

The vixen hiked her tight skirt upwards, revealing her throbbing cock to the girl. Orie tensed at the sheer girth, shuddering with absolute panic while the other women gazed upon her phallus with gleaming lust. Even Linne stared in longing before she looked away herself. The only one who felt a semblance of shame and guilt when the blunette snuck a small glance in her wake.

Orie scowled,  _ traitor _ . 

But not a second later her body was flung against an unfamiliar desk rather harshly. The air left her lungs and a slight sting radiated from her abdomen. Her doughy breasts pressed against the smooth yet unforgivingly cold surface, "Wait what are you doing?! Stop!" 

"What am I doing? I'm having my first taste of this virgin pussy, what else?" She answered back as she yanked her underwear off, exposing her round, bare bottom and glistening wet cunt to the cool air. 

Cold, black dread seeped into her stomach. She even began to shake in terror as the warmth of the witch's thick phallus placed itself right in between her legs. Orie didn't want this. She didn't want to lose her virginity this way. It comes to no surprise that even she, Orie Ballardiae, is interested in the opposite sex. She always found herself imagining what it would be to give her first time to someone she truly loved. A myriad of ideas would come to her head, a thousand scenarios would play inside her daydreams until she grew aroused by the notions. 

But this.. this was something she had not expected, had not planned. Even when she had to cut ties with Hyde in favor of her work, those doting thoughts about the blond never abated. She wanted him to be her first time, she wanted to give her virginity the night of her wedding. Not here, in a dingy classroom with these perverted women leering at her naked skin, with looks of lustful hunger as the one from behind was ready to take away her purity. "W-wait please," she begged, tears sprung forth to her eyes, for the first time in long while, "I'll do anything. Just please d- AHHHHHHH!" 

Her pleads were cut short, a gyrating scream left her lips as Silver penetrated her virgin pussy. A small, almost unforeseen trickle of blood oozed from her privates, her muscles tensed and tightened around the woman's shaft as the sudden intrusion sent a wave of shock riveting throughout her body. Words alone could not begin to describe the physical pain Orie endured, but the burning sensation of shame resonating through her bones and stinging her pride was so much worse. She would rather take a stab wound than the loss of her innocence any day. The fact she would never get the chance to experience the one normal yet very important moment in her life made her heart wept, her soul dying. "So Orie. How does it feel to have your virginity stolen?" For once the patronizing tone Eirka Wagner possessed irked her more than anything.

Orie met the blonde's mischievous gaze with a scornful glare of her own, "You people will never get away with this" and she meant every single word. She was defiled, tainted, the drip of blood trailing down her inner thigh was the beginning sign of her corruption, but her will was stronger than steel itself. She won't be broken as easily as everyone assumes. She will never become brainwashed into a cock loving slave. She will survive through this humiliation and adversy with her head held high. 

_ I am not weak!  _

Orie was determined not to fall, and her feelings burning like a lantern inside those wide blue eyes transcends to Eirka's frolicsome glint, until the woman's contours formed to a scornful sneer. "Look at me however you wish. But it will not stop you from falling as much as I have!" 

No sooner the words spilled from Eirka's lips, Silver dragged her hips further to the base of her crotch, filling every inch of her womanhood acutely and nicely and she shuddered sensually at the feeling. Orie grinded her teeth as she willed a strict sense of control over her mind. "Oh my she's just as tight as her personality," she can hear Silver's voice snickering. "Oh don't worry love I'll make sure you feel good ❤"

Orie wanted to scoff at her words. Of course it was going to feel good, she already knew that was bound to happen, therefore it was the last of many things she was concerned about. But so as long as her mental state remained stable, this was her win. This may be humiliating now but she has been through so much worse. She's seen her parents get ripped from her fingers when she was just a child, grew up alone and afraid, and forced herself to become stronger. 

The training she retained in her childhood, the terrible emptiness and longing for a family she will never have again, for a normal life she will never experience was more horrific than this. She was much tougher than anyone can see. She wasn't like Erika, who mixed arrogance with pride and had fallen due to her lack of foresight. She wasn't Linne, who loyalties were so obscure that she would be willing to switch whichever side she finds comforting. 

And she especially isn't Hilda, the hag who just whored herself for the sake of her mistress. 

She was a soldier, the protector of justice. She was Orie Ballardiae and nothing was going to change that. Even as her hips rocked with the sporadic thrusts of Silver with perfect synchronicity, her wet and hungry pussy now clamping and messaging the cock as if it was in dire need of her seed. 

Even as her body shuddered and shivered, sweat accumulating around her supple flesh as euphoria rolled through her body and her whimpers and moans pathetically filled the once silent room. 

She didn't cave in, she retained a sharp mind as Eirka and Hilda taunted her. "Orie aren't you enjoying this a bit too much?" 

She wasn't, her body was enjoying it, in fact it nearly sang in euphoria. But within the safety of her mind, she was simply disconnected, disconcerted, and disgusted. She was ashamed but as long as it made this torture end quicker, she was also willing. 

"My, my, she has the potential to become a whore." 

That's when the bluenette glared at the blonde witch seethingly. That's the one thing she will never become. She can parade her body like the filthy whore she is, but Orie will never degrade herself than she was already forced to.

"Nope. I'm not letting another man touch this one ❤" Silver thankfully refused, "She's going to be my breeder babe and not a damn thing is gonna change that. Me and her have so much compatibility that I think I'm in love. Plus I'm about to cum" as she said this, Orie felt her expand inside her walls. Her heart swelled, hopeful of this finally ending she too grew tight. Ignoring the warm sensation building at the base of her belly and the upcoming white haze crawling at the back of her mind. Golden tendrils seeping through every neuron and entangling around her corporeal form. 

Orie steadied herself, not allowing herself to be overwhelmed and lost as her body spasmed, and her sweet juices sprayed all over Silver's dick. She had no idea when the witch found her release, it could have been before or during her climax, but as the gushes of warm spunk filled her womb were anything to go by. 

It was finally over. 

It was even solidified when Silver removed her flaccid cock from the girl's tendered cunt, watching her sperm leaked from the bluenette's clean pussy. 

_ Finally it's over _ .

The relief that washed over her was overwhelming. It intermingled with the fatigue that whispered sweet nothings into her ear and made her entire body feel numb. She never knew sex could be such a tiring experience, then again it was her first time and there was no way she would ever admit to call rape  _ sex _ , because she never  _ consented  _ in the first place. 

Admittedly, with a waterfall of shame wounding her pride, it did feel good. However, with the present situation at hand, she couldn't call what she went through as sex. Though in her tired mind, it didn't matter. As her eyes peacefully closed on their own, she relished in her moment of victory and now she can rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew. This really took a long time to make. I'm sorry for this being super late. I just got busy with other things and I really had a hard time dredging things from my slow ass mind. 
> 
> But anyways hope you enjoyed. uwu


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm making a special announcement. I'm making a series of sorts.

Orie had no idea how long she'd been knocked out cold. It could have been minutes or it could have been days. It didn't matter for when her awareness slipped into her cognition, she still felt a sense of grogginess cling onto her. 

_"Yes_.. _ yes!"  _ A familiar voice reached into her ears, tickling her senses as she slowly sludge through the tiredness. 

_ "Yes fuck me harder daddy❤! More, more, MORE!"  _ Her first assumption quickly went to Eirka, but the more she focused on the voice, she began to notice the deepness of its tone. 

_ "I love dick! I LOVE DICK! Hahaahahah!"  _ It sounded hoarse and jagged, yet even she can tell the deranged notes and crazed laughter that the individual in question had already lost their mind, if not then clearly on the edge of losing their sanity as they howled and begged to be ravished. 

Her brow scrunched, her befuddled mind worked its way to decipher the owner of that voice. However, after what felt like years of searching, she only yielded a half-baked and vague image of who she merely assumed to be. Growing impatient, the bluenette forced her heavy eyelids open. Blinking away the blurriness from her vision, and noticing a couple of things she hadn't. First was a window, one that tore through the fabric of reality and allowed her to see through a building vaguely familiar to her.

Second was a pretty blonde boy, no older than eighteen, bent over and gripping upon the stage's edge as if desperately clinging onto life while another young looking male fucked him from behind. He wore a maid outfit, with short frilly skirts that covered nothing and tight black stockings that clung nicely to his slim well toned legs. His tongue lolled out from his lips, sweat rolled down his skin in thick droplets. 

His dazed eyes rolled nearly back to his skull, tears escaping their restraints and freely streaming to their descent. A crazed smile tugged at the corners of his lips as the boy screamed and moaned and mewled from the top of his lungs. 

_ Wait.. is that..?  _

She could barely register. The world is still dizzying and the information coming to her at an irritatingly sluggish pace. It may have been truthfully seconds, but it felt like an eternity for her awareness to sink in, and when it did her heart almost stopped beating. "Kiddo-kun!" She gasped, shocked and appalled by what she was seeing. 

"Oh wow someone finally decided to wake up." She twisted her head and saw Hilda and Eikra standing beside the girl. 

"What's going on here?! Why is Kiddo-kun..?" Her voice faltered, words clamoring into a jeering halt as disbelief hammered her thinking capabilities. Was it really him? Was this the strong and courageous young man she fell in love with? 

Orie knew Hyde's rape was an experience so traumatic no one should ever go through. But she had hope resting within her. Hope that no matter how defeated and broken he would rise from his vulnerability one day. Instead he fell from who he was, becoming a person different than the first encounter within the Hollow Night. 

"He's training" Silver spoke up, her silken voice an irritating sting to Orie's ears

"You call this training?!" She screamed, glaring at the vixen with a fury unrestrained. 

She shrugged, smiling as she did so, "Why yes. It is a test. A test to see how long he can withstand humiliation before his own will breaks. Guess it wasn't too long" she snickered to herself. 

"Please stop this madness! I'll do anything you want but just don't get him involved!" 

"Awwe how brave of you Ballardiae. But I'm afraid you're a little too late." Her blue eyes shifted to the warped screen, "As you can see. He's already so far beyond saving, at this rate you'll only get in his way."

"No…" she saw the eagerness in his expression as he took a dick into his mouth, sucking and slurping on the shaft greedily. Moaning shamelessly as he was mercilessly fucked from behind and, with a defeated heart, she conceded that Silver was right. He was so far gone, even she wasn't powerful enough to save him. And the disheartening thought made her throat tighten and her heart break into a million pieces. Bringing forth the foreign sensation of tears welting in her eyes.

She was somewhat grateful to Silver closing the gap before she could show weakness. But the look the vixen gave made her regret those feelings. 

"Now then. Since that's over. Why don't we get into the meat of things shall we?" 

"What do you plan on doing with me?" 

Silver laughed, "It isn't about what I plan to do with you. It's about what I'm going to do in the future. You see child, I plan on taking over the world, but not the way you think."

"Then what?" She raised a brow.

"You will see. In the meantime. I do believe the night is still very young. And I have a disciple very early into her transitions." 

She approached the bluenette in long yet swift strides, closing in the large and empty space that separated the two opposing women. She then grabbed the girl by the chin, smirking at her hard stare before saying, "Tonight is the night of total humiliation. I'll show you just how far I'm willing to go to make you and your petty organization fall" 

She sealed her vow with a kiss. 

_________________

Hilda made quick steps to bind Orie by her arms. Tightening the girl's wrist with dark tendrils of her magic before the women abandoned the empty classroom. Caring little for the mess they made and its disarray environment as they briskly made their ways through the halls. 

Orie couldn't help her heart race beneath her bosom, acutely sensitive to the invisible eyes leering at her body and the shameful redness of the inability to cover herself, the lass kept her head down. 

She can hardly understand how anyone can be so proud of being exposed. Orie most certainly didn't take joy in having her bare bottom unclothed. Her slick cunt and her hard nipples left vulnerable with even the whispers of the wind was one of the least pleasant moments in her life she ever experienced. 

So far, a pregnant silence draped over the group like a veil, and Orie Ballardiae quietly pandered to what her fate will be. She questioned if she'll ever get used to being in a state of nakedness all the time, by then will she even care what happens to her body? She hoped to god she remained the same person as she was before and not someone like Erika. 

"We're here," she blinked a few times, coming down from her bubbling thoughts. It took her a while to realize she was standing outside, staring at an iron clad door sealed shut and protecting her from whatever debauchery that lay beyond the metal gates. 

Orie saw specks of light slither from the small, narrow cracks and hoarse moans reached her ears. She felt sick. Her belly threatening to spill its contents onto the ground. 

She didn't want to be here. If anything she greatly preferred the empty classroom than this place. At least there she wasn't faced with the harsh reality of what her friend and lover had become. She could imagine that the person she saw was not the same Hyde she knew from highschool. She could imagine some sick fiend assumed the identity of her closest acquaintance and performed those acts just to get a rise out of her. 

Was it an idea extremely far fetched its foundation wasn't even planted into reality? Yes, even she can agree that it was. But it was also  _ better _ than she was about to witness. 

A loud click resonated far too well within the empty quiet, and she was all too quick to resort to begging Silver not to make her go in. But her pride, a damnable thing she came to notice, stopped her pleads right at the very tip. 

As a result, Silver opened the door without so much as a peep. Allowing the girl a sight of something she never wanted to see in the first place. 

________________

"Hoshido-Sensei~❤" the whine that escaped his lips left him in a breathless moan. The old history teacher pounded the young man's anus with reckless abandon, grinding against his prostate and nibbling on the back of his ear as the man fucked Hyde on all fours. Causing him to howl manically and his eyes roll back, his body visibly trembling at each variable thrust the man performed. 

Orie looked to the floor, unable to stomach the sight for much longer. "Hoshido-san? I'm surprised to see you still here." 

"Oh Silver-san," he said, "I'm surprised to see you came back." 

"Well I did want to introduce a new guest to the party, but it seems everyone is gone." She all but purred at every single word that rolled off her tongue. Orie nearly flinched when slim fingers wrapped around her forearm, bringing her close to the wretched old man and a Hyde so beyond gone from reality. 

"Oho, long time no see Harada-san." He leered at her naked form, as he stopped his movements with Hyde. Her bountiful mounds of chest fat and her curvaceous hips, were not spared from the gaze of his black beady eyes. Even as she held her attention to a different direction, his stare burned holes into her skin and she shuddered at the invisible flames. "Ah no need to be shy. If you want a taste of  _ sensei's  _ dick then you have got to be honest with yourself. Haven't I already taught you that?" 

"Oh Hoshido-san," Silver nearly laughed with how playful her tone seemed, "She's simply here to watch. And besides," she pushed the girl against her. Orie's eyes widened at the feel of her hardness rubbing against her buttocks. "She's already mine" 

_ No way. She's already energized?!  _

She can feel her knees weaken and her tender pussy moisten, and she abhorred the fact her body seemed to have a fondness towards this wretched woman and her touches. "Don't worry. She'll be under my care when she gets horny." 

"I see," he grabbed onto Hyde's forearms, hoisting the young man to his feet as he straightened his position, "Kido-kun. Look, here's a familiar face that wants to see you." 

Truthfully, Orie had no idea what to expect when Hyde stared back at her. Half of her wanted to see a spark of recognition and a tiny spectrum of modesty, but the other side wished he remained stuporous. It's bad enough he was violated not once, twice or thrice, but several times with a myriad of other different men. Her presence bestowed upon his mind will be the next thing to break him completely. 

But on the flipside, she yearned to see a hint of the old Hyde. The man who she grew fond of over the years. Because it meant that there was hope clawing through the viscous haze that consumed him. And so, when he gazed at her there was not a single emotion that expressed any recognition of who she is. Nothing but a blank stare and an equally dazed look. 

Then, "Hey Sensei why did you stop?" 

Hoshido-Sensei bellowed in laughter as Silver smirked. Orie's heart, however, shattered into fragmented pieces as she watched her crush get fucked without shame. His shrieks became faded as she distanced herself from reality. She wanted to cry but the tears wouldn't dare show. It was as if her own soul suddenly dropped into the cold unforgiving waters of despair, slowly anchoring into its never ending abyss and eating away at the remnants of hope she allowed herself the refuge. 

She wanted to close her eyes, she wanted to look away from the filth before her very eyes, but the feel of Silver's soft silky hands brought her back to reality. "Awwe you a little depressed that he chose an old fart over you?" She whispered, her slight tease thinly veiled beneath her tender voice. 

"I'm not," she hissed out the retort as she felt the woman kneaded her bosom. A whimper elicited from her lips as Silver pinched a hardened nipple. 

"Oh don't worry," Silver said, her breath tickling her ear, "I'll be sure to take full care of you"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annnnd I'm just going to end it here..
> 
> And the reason why is because I'm doing a series on this story. At first when I was finishing up this story the thought of a sequel came to my head, though at first I kinda just dismissed the idea until I let marinate and sit inside my brain for a while, and I was just like, "Eh, what the hell. It's about damn time I started experimenting with this at some point lol" (my brain process is weird sometimes xD)
> 
> And here are some of the characters I have decided to write or have a concrete idea for writing:
> 
> Orie  
> Hilda  
> Eirka  
> Seth  
> Linne  
> Yuzuriha
> 
> These are just a collection of perspectives who encounter our lovely Succubus, just like this first book. And how does Yuzuriha fit into the story (well that is a surprise). 
> 
> But so far what do you guys think? Should I continue with this big project? Because either way I am done with Hyde's story. 
> 
> But also before I disappear for however long, I do wanna thank you guys for reading and enjoying my story! It means a lot to me when you like and comment with positive messages. I can hardly put into words! Thank you so much ❤

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This work is of pure fiction and should not be taken seriously in any way, shape, or form. I do not condone the actions nor choices these characters partake in, nor does this, in anyway, reflect my views upon anything. 
> 
> This is purely a fetish story, purely directed towards a group or an audience. If you have survived any of these traumatic events or experiences then please do not read this.


End file.
